


Alice at Night

by venusrosy



Category: Alice in Wonderland (1951), Disney - All Media Types, The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Inspired by Lolita - Vladimir Nabokov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusrosy/pseuds/venusrosy
Summary: Alice reflects on her life while trying to sleep
Relationships: Claude Frollo & Alice
Kudos: 3





	Alice at Night

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this was totally inspired by this video : https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=DetW8OyM7dI and all credit goes to Lookatheview90 for the idea. It isn't my original idea, but I wanted to expand on it a little more! It's a really cool concept and I just wanted to put my two cents in!
> 
> Please note this story contains very mature and triggering themes and might not be suitable for everyone!

Frollo rolls off her, and it's over.

Alice rolls to the opposite side of the bed, as far away from his hands as she can go. She doesn't want him to touch her right now, not after what he did and has been doing ever since that night so many months ago. The air in the room smells sweaty and like Alice's vanilla perfume, a one Frollo bought for her after their love-making two weeks ago. It wasn't her favorite (she much preferred floral scents) but she wore it to make him happy. The happier she made him, the more things she got. It wasn't necessarily that she wanted the gifts, really. Alice really just wanted out. He was a grown man, in his fourties at least. She was newly thirteen. But where did she have to go? Her whole family was dead, and the person who would get her out was just as bad a pedophile as Frollo. Gaston was in his late twenties, still much older than her, but was charming and a lot better to look at. It merely was a strict game of survival. 

Her blonde hair stuck to the back of her neck, her black bow a lopsided mess on the side. Alice sighed and took it off, placing it on the nightstand beside her bed. Frollo took notice and rolled towards her, but Alice feigned sleep and ignored him. 

"I'll take you to the market tomorrow, my dear. There you can pick out what you would like," said Frollo, his breath hot on the back of her neck.

"That sounds fine," Alice replied over her shoulder. "Where's my nightgown?"

"At the foot of the bed."

Alice wrapped her blanket around herself, not making eye contact with Frollo's hungry eyes. He'd gotten what he'd wanted already, but he wanted more. He was never sastified. Frollo couldn't even wait until was at least able to marry him when she was fourteen. 

The nightgown was white, long sleeved, and reached her ankles. Alice shed the blanket but quickly pulled the gown over her head, barely giving him a flash of what he wanted. Alice the noticed he was also gone, and she gave a relieved sigh. He must have gone to dress himself.

Alice laid back down in her spot, turning away once more. She felt better now that she was clothed, but the shame and hurt and anger still bubbled in her stomach, unshed tears hiding behind her big blue eyes. She wants to cry, but she can't. She's already cried over every miserable thing already, every hurt and sorrow. What use would it do? Alice wished she could go back to the times with Phoebus. They were poor, but she was happy with her brother. There were no hungry men in a silent battle for her. She was happy, naïve, and innocent.

The clock on the wall struck midnight, and Alice sighed. Frollo was back in bed, his chest slowly rising and falling in a soft rythm. He was asleep, and Alice was glad. That gave her more time to dream of escape. How lovely would it be to be free. Alice would run off with Gaston, ditch him, find a nice family who would take her in, and she would be happy and loved again. Loved not by the loins, but by the heart in a way that was innocent and pure, not driven by desire or lust. A familial love, that's all she wanted.

An hour passed, and Alice felt her eyes began to blink closed, her dark lashes fluttering as she sighed. Sleep was coming, and Alice fell to sleep, her few hours of solitude and wishful dreaming letting her sleep easy and be filled with some hope for her future.


End file.
